elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shroud Hearth Barrow (Skyrim)
Description is a dungeon in the town of Ivarstead. After speaking to the Innkeeper, Wilhelm, the Dragonborn learns that the town believes the barrow is haunted and is asked to investigate these claims further. Walkthrough Objective: Investigate Shroud Hearth Barrow Upon entering the Barrow, the Dragonborn is confronted by the spectral figure of Wyndelius Gatharian behind a barred gate wailing, "Leave this place!". Once he departs, a room with a series of levers is encountered opposite where he appears. The Illusion skill book, Before the Ages of Man, can be found in this room as well. Once the correct combination of levers is pulled, the gates will open across the way and the path that Wyndelius took can be followed. Wyndelius will be waiting, or even sleeping if one remains stealthy, in the next room and must be dispatched. Killing him reveals that he is no more than a mere man in the guise of a spirit, further evidenced by the Philter of the Phantom (which can also be pickpocketed off him with high enough skill) found on him and confirmed by reading his journal. With Wyndelius' journal in hand the objective "Investigate Shroud Hearth Barrow" is completed and a new objective presents itself. Objective: Bring Wyndelius' Journal to Wilhelm Leaving the barrow and returning to Wilhelm with the journal will satisfy his curiousity and bring the mystery behind Shroud Hearth Barrows to a close... as far as Ivarstead is concerned at least. Wilhelm will give the Dragonborn the Sapphire Dragon Claw as a reward which is in fact the claw that Wyndelius was searching for in the Barrow and thus is the key to unlocking its treasured depths. The Barrow Returns Return to the Barrow and find the room opposite Wyndelius' quarters. This is the door to the main chambers with its combination inscribed on the Claw. The first chamber contains the Spell Tome: Oakflesh as well as a number of Draugr. The next room holds a spiraled stairway, at the bottom is a water trap with a lowly adventurer drowned in its depths. At the top is a master level door with an expert level chest holding some very nice loot. In the middle of the stairway is the path leading to the next room where several Skeletons are taking a bath in an oil pond, presumably to keep their old joints from developing arthritis. Igniting the oil by shooting the hanging lamps puts an end to these archers. The following corridor is home to several Draugr, one of which holds the key to the door beyond. A room with a cascading waterfall has a drawbridge across it, but it's pulled up. A leveled sword can be found behind the waterfall. At the top of the stairs to the right is a classic turn-stone matching puzzle. Opening the door to the room behind it will initiate a battle with a fearsome Draugr mage. Once he is dispatched, stand on the central pressure plate and alcoves rotate open to reveal the combination to the puzzle. Use the settings on the short pillars outside, and then stand on the pressure plate. The bridge lowers and you can cross and continue. There is an apprentice locked door with a Gold Ingot stashed within. However, taking the Gold Ingot from the pedestal sets off a fire trap. To get the Gold Ingot without being harmed, stand back from the pedestal and use the Unrelenting Force shout to blast it off, wait for the fire to stop, and collect it. Further along is the door to the Shroud Hearth Depths. Shroud Hearth Depths The first main room is filled with a series of sarcophagi which hold graduating levels of skeletons and Draugr. As they appear and are killed, the next tier will appear from their crypts, culminating in a leveled Draugr Lord at the room's apex. Once he is dispatched, the Dragonborn can continue to the final chamber. It is quite easy to go into sneak mode and if your sneak is high enough, pick of all the Draugr with a high-power bow. They may not even notice you. (Note: The Draugr may not "wake up". Suspect a high sneak skill may cause this.) Within the chamber can be found a chest with nice loot and, more importantly, a Word Wall. Approaching the wall, one is imbued with a word from the Kyne's Peace Dragon Shout. There is more loot in an alcove left of the Word Wall. You will need to use Whirlwind Sprint to get to it. Special Locks *In the first room with the levers, the two closest to the door are up, the two farthest away are down. Incorrect combinations activate traps or lock the room temporarily. *Top - Butterfly; Mid - Owl; Bottom - Wolf is the answer to the first door. This solution can also be found on the palm of the Sapphire Claw key when zooming in on the item in the inventory. *When arriving at the drawbridge, the answer to the puzzle is Whale, Hawk, Snake, Whale. The combination is obtained by walking through the door to the adjacent room. Stepping on the plate will rotate 4 rock doorways slowly revealing the lock combination. Dragon Wall The writing on the dragon wall transcribes to this: HET NOK KOPRaaN DO HELG FahDON Wah Pah SIVaaS aaR DO KaaN aaL REK SiiV UNahZaaL PRaaN KO FeyKRO DO HahNU Translation: Here lies the body of Helg, friend to all beasts, servant of Kyne, may she find eternal rest in the forest of dreams. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Dungeons Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations